mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PaultheWall1995
New Welcome everyone to my page. You can visit me at lego.com, and befriend me. I will help out everyone and i am always willing to trade. Play nice. 02:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) (talk) Archiving Done now you have been archive the page. 01:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) sig do you want a sig? if so how would you like it? I'll make it for you!-- 17:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) He has a sig.-- 17:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I think im good that name on the top is old. 01:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Award Hey can someone help my make an award for my shop's first 5 customers? Thanks 03:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll help. Just tell me what you want. -- 03:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) What picture do you think would look as the Incredible Items award? 03:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the ? -- 03:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm what do you think of the ? 03:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeh That one would do good too. -- 04:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright whichever one you want. And thanks for helping me with this. 04:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) And you can make it say whatever you want, thanks. 00:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm happy to be your first customer :)-- 15:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Stolen data crstal. My price is 100 clicks. or you can order 3 more things at my shop.-- 14:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Will it count if i order three things in one order? 01:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I guess so yeah.-- 20:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I will send you the stolen data crystal.-- 00:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) wow thank you so much. 00:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Portrait More detail at the store talk.-- 01:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hope you like it.-- 01:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey... please do not do the wikia home page nav. I like it on my page and do not wish anyone to copy it!-- 04:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) sure but doesn't leinardosmith use it? and its not to the wiki contents, its through and about my userpage and talk page. do you mind if i have it up? 01:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Paulthewall its ok if you use it. Just use alright thats what i was using. 02:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Also you want me to put your pic to the left over the logo on your user page like on mine? -- 02:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure that would be cool. 02:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a clearer pic is that ok? -- 02:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah 00:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I fixed your stats is that OK? -- 02:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah i guess. 00:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) sig I change your sig to a orange link. 03:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks i couldn't figure that out. 03:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) In links you have to put inside the link like " " don't work but if you put " " works. 03:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh alright thanks 03:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 I can help you get to rank 4 by putting up my stunt track module rank 3.-- 15:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) yes please i will click it 44 times a day until i have enough victory ribbons harvest often please. 00:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Also, MLN Market is now open and the 2nd customer recieves 20% of all items. Click here to see my store.-- 02:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) clicked, please harvest. 00:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Race Hey a friend of mine needs clicks to his stunt track and race track modules. Please tell me when you click so that he may harvest. His username is missionary. -- 12:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) clicked, please harvest. 00:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC)